Noona, Namdongsaeng
by The Mysterious Mr. D
Summary: Finn and Jake are adventuring less often as Lady's big day grows closer. Sensing some sadness, Lady offers to talk with Finn and she learns more about the boy that her lady and her boyfriend hold dear to their hearts. Lady & Peebles SPOILERS! Just a sweet oneshot with Finn and Lady.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, long time no write, huh? Yeah, real life got in the way. I figure if I want to do my big projects, I should start slow with some one-shots. Here is one from some musings after the episode "Lady and Peebles." Man, that was surprising. I wonder what effect this will have on our bros.**

**Also, since I do not know how to write in Korean, Lady Rainicorn's dialogue will have parenthesis around it.**

**Anyway, Adventure Time does not belong to me but to its creators and Cartoon Newtork. Now enjoy!**

It had been a lazy day today in Ooo. It was actually pretty good it was, considering their last adventure. It all started when Finn and Jake had gone to fight the Ice King and instead found a trap. It had taken a few weeks but Lady Rainicorn and Princess Bubblegum had rescued them. Having trekked through the caverns of black ice, they were surprised to see the boys poisoned, but not by Ice King.

But by Ricardio

After the fight, everyone was in the hospital of Candy Kingdom. With everyone feeling all right, even Ice King with a new heart, Lady told the news to Jake.

She was pregnant.

This was a few weeks ago.

Finn and Jake had been playing a new game on Beemo. It was a kart-racing game they found in their last adventure. Not much was going on besides lending helping hands. Ice King hadn't tried anything though he was probably looking for Ricardio to make sure he was gone.

"Oh my glob, dude. I am going to be a daddy! I am going to have Rainicorn puppies!" Jake said with his excited and nervous glee. "I have to read and learn my babies' history!" he added while crashing into an obstacle of the kart game.

"Didn't you were going to make it up as you went along?" Finn said as he moved to first place.

"Dude, I know but this is all too soon. I mean I gotta get Lady's parents here. We got to get all sorts of stuff and… and…" Jake said before Finn paused the game.

"What's the matter, bro?" Finn asked Jake. Usually it would be Jake helping Finn, but Jake needs help every now and then.

"It's that… I don't know if I am ready to be a dad. I mean, I heard Mom and Dad talk about that," Jake said. Finn just smiled.

"Bro, I know you will be an awesome dad. You take care of me when I have problems and you and Lady like each other a lot," Finn said with his optimistic attitude.

"You're right. In fact, I have to go talk with Lady right now!" Jake said as he left, leaving Finn with Beemo.

Finn's smile faltered and he looked… soul-searchy and weird.

Finn may have been all about stupid, but even he knew that once the babies were born, Jake may not be around as much. I mean dividing time between your best friend and girlfriend was hard as Finn remembered but now with this…

Wait, where would the babies live? Would they live with Lady in the castle with PB or here in the treehouse? Would Jake move out or would Lady move in?

"Math this," Finn muttered as he decided to take a nap. Beemo just looked on. He knew Finn was feeling bothered by this. Jake was also bothered.

_Meanwhile at Princess Bubblegum's castle_

Jake was looking outside the window. He was thinking the same thing about Finn. While he realized his newfound responsibilities, where did that leave Finn? Finn still needed him, especially with things like Flame Princess and other evil lurking.

("Are you all right?")a familiar voice asked him. He smiled as he faced the mother of his babies and his love, Lady Rainicorn. They gave each other a kiss before Jake looked down.

"No, everything is all right. Not a lot of adventures going on though I have been spending time here," Jake said. Lady raised her eyebrow.

("Jake, I know you for a while. Now tell me what is bothering you?") she asked as she curled around him.

"It's Finn. He just seems kinda gloomy. I guess he's worried about what will happen," Jake said, not trying to hide his own worry.

Lady simply nodded. She figured that. She was the smarter of the two. While the two did not communicate often, she also cared for Finn. However, she did not know much about him.

"Maybe I should talk to him. Maybe we can go and have an adventure to cheer him up afterwards," Jake said before Lady Rainicorn shook her head.

("That is a good idea. However, how about I talk to Finn? It has been a while") Lady Rainicorn said. Jake got confused.

"That's really cool babe, but Finn doesn't understand what you said. And that translator is just creepy," Jake argued before Lady giggled.

("He thinks it is funny. But do not worry, I will figure something out,") Lady said before she kissed Jake once more and flew off toward the treehouse.

In the sky, while flying, was where Lady liked to think the most.

She did not know much about Finn. She knew that he was a trusted and close companion to her lady, Princess Bubblegum and that he was the younger brother of her beloved Jake. She did admit, when she saw he was human, she was a bit nervous. She knew about her kind eating them, but since he knew nothing about that. At least, until he met her parents.

She knew Finn would play an important part in their lives. He was already a valuable and loved friend. He was always trusted to help Princess Bubblegum and anyone in general. He was still young though and she wondered how much this was bothering him.

What would he do?

Finn and Jake, no longer a duo? The two heroes of Ooo, no longer fighting side by side constantly?

Even she admitted the thought was rather off-putting.

The more she thought about it, the more she realizes she knew little of Finn. Finn knew more about her than she of him. Her curiosity piqued, she had arrived at her destination.

==Fine and Jake's Treehouse==

She had saw Finn asleep. She had tapped the window with her horn to awake him. Finn woke up to see Lady. He was confused. He was sure Jake arrived to the castle by now.

"Hey Lady. Jake's not here. He went to visit you," Finn stated. Lady nodded but then she shook her head, confusing the boy. ("I know that, but I came to talk to you, Finn,") she said. Finn did not understand Korean so he was obviously confused. However, she did point at him when she said his name.

"Wait… you want to talk to me?" Finn asked Lady after thinking about it. She just nodded before she signaled to hop on her back. As they flew, Finn wondered what she wanted to talk about. He only understood a few words she spoke though he didn't know if that was all she knew. The Translator was missing so they couldn't get that.

They landed on a large field near a large patch of dirt. She signaled for Finn to get off.

"So what do you want to talk about, Lady? Oh and congrats on the babies! Peebles told you were having five of them, right?" Finn said, getting a bit excited.

Lady just smiled and nodded. She found it fascinating though. Finn's nickname for Bubblegum. Peebles, an affectionate play on her initials, PB. She knew the princess and her knight were close. There was no time for random musings though. She needed to find out more about Finn so she can help him.

She was thinking before she had an idea.

On the patch of dirt, she began to draw something with her horn. Finn looked confused on what Lady was drawing. It was him! Not just him. It was also Jake and Lady there. She then finished what looked five little babies.

"Those are nice drawings, Lady but is that what you wanted to show me?" Finn said confused. Lady shook her head as she pointed to the picture of Jake, then her and then the babies before she went over to Finn and changed his smile to a frown before she pointed it out.

("No Finn. Jake has been getting more sad and going on less adventures. Also, I can tell you are sad also") Lady Rainicorn said. While Finn may not have understood what she said, she had a concerned voice. Finn then studied the drawings.

"I'm not sad or anything. I'm happy for you guys. You two are going to make great parents, Finn said as he try to deny that he was bothered by anything. Lady just gave a look that she often gave Jake when he was hiding something. Naturally, it worked on him. Finn just sighed before Lady wrapped around him before facing him.

"I know I should be happy for you guys and I am… but I am not sure what will happen. I mean you live in the castle with PB and Jake lives with me so what will happen when the babies arrive? Not only that, Jake and I won't be able to adventure as much and I am not sure if he can help me and…" Finn said before Lady just put a hand on his mouth.

("Calm down, Finn,") she stated before she let him speak. This time he went more slowly so she could understand him.

"Jake has always been there for me. Did he ever tell of how I became his brother?" Finn asked her. She shook her head.

"Mom and Dad found me in the forest. I was alone and scared and no one stopped to help me, but then. I grew up with Jake as my brother and when Mom and Dad were no longer with us, he kinda helped me and we been at each other's side," Finn said as he played the memories in his head.

So… Finn was Jake's brother by adaptation. Not only that, Jake help raise Finn, even up to this day. They depended on one another. They were family.

Finn continued talking. "It wasn't just the adventures or the games. He also helped with Princess Bubblegum," Finn said before he looked down. He looked… like a mix of sadness and pain. Lady looked confused. Help? They got along fine from what she got. Unless…

("Finn, are you telling you fell in love with Princess Bubblegum?") Lady Rainicorn asked with an incredulous tone. She was a bit surprised but looking back, it wasn't. Finn always seem to be drawn to the Candy kingdom, to the lady in pink skin and magenta hair. Finn didn't understand what she said, but he figured he was asking about her. After all, Jake said she was the smarter out of the two.

"I… I used to be in love with her. I always tried to impress her and then when she turned 13… I wanted her to stay that way and so did she, but Lemongrab was a crazy butt. Then… I guess I couldn't keep it down. We never went steady," Finn said as he curled up and looked even more down-trodded. While he was happily with Flame Princess, Peebles was his first love and those kind of emotions don't go away so easily.

Lady was quiet. She had asked about the experience that Bubblegum had when she was 13 and spent the day with Finn. She replied it occurred 5 years ago. She was confused, but she didn't press about it. She was relieved she was all right and Lemongrab was gone. However, this revelation had decided to press for more details. She then realized. Finn no longer held feelings for her. Jake was there to help Finn sort out his feelings. While Bonnibel always confided in her, she did not talk about this sort of thing. She wondered what her lady's thoughts of Finn were beyond friendship were. She decided to get her to talk about that day later on.

"Now I am with Flame Princess. She's really awesome and my age, and Jake has been helping me with the 15 tiers and such," Finn said as he smiled. Lady Rainicorn giggled at that mention. ("I hope Jake told you to stay away from Tier 15. You and Flame Princess are too young,") she said after she giggled. "Yeah, I am on Tier 2 with kissing and he told me to stay away from 15," Finn said before they both laughed a bit. Finn then stared at the horizon as Lady Rainicorn did likewise.

They continued to talk, or rather Finn talked and Lady listened. He told her about Susan Strong and the possibility of no longer being the only human. Lady realized how important they were for one another, a true glimpse into Finn and Jake. Lady then wondered about the day she spent with Finn. She thought about the romantic advice Jake gave him about Bubblegum and Flame Princess. Jake is the older brother and Finn was the younger. She then thought of her children. How would they be? Would they argue over who was the older and younger? Children… she imagined that she would marry Jake but she never figured when. While it was in their mind, her being pregnant seem to push things forward. She was going to be Jake's wife she figured. That meant…

She would be Finn's older sister.

She looked to him. Not just as a friend, but as a younger brother. While she loved Jake dearly, she knew that he could be kinda dumb sometimes. Finn needed advice about with this Flame Princess and Jake was not going to be enough. The more she thought about it, the more she liked it. Finn was family.

Finn then smiled. "I actually feel better talking. Thanks for listening, Lady," Finn said. Lady smiled back before she worked on the drawing. She gave the Finn drawing a smile again before she drew lines. The lines to the litter to the parents. Then to Finn to Jake and lastly from Finn to Lady. Finn looked at it.

"I know you and Jake will be parents. I guess that means I will be an uncle and that line means Jake is my brother," Finn began before looking at the last line with him and Lady. That would mean… Lady was his sister. He thought about it. Jake and Lady would be married and that would make Lady his sister. He then realized. He had another member of family. He smiled at that thought. He looked to Lady. She was smarter than Jake and she helped out by listening. She was like a big sister.

Finn then wrapped his arms around Lady's head. "Thanks… sis," Finn said softly. Lady smiled once more before hugging him back. ("No problem, little brother,") Lady said. Finn looked confused. Lady giggled before she spoke slowly. "Nam-dong-saeng (little brother)," she said as she pointed to Finn. "Noo-na (big sister," she followed up with as she pointed to herself. Finn just nodded. While he still didn't understood her language, his heart understood what she meant.

They both laughed as they flew back to see Jake. "Hey Lady, hey bro," Jake greeted. While he was confused what took so long, he figured they would be all right. He gave Lady a smooch before looking to Finn. "You all right, bro?" Jake asked him as they gave the fist pound. "Yeah, man. I talked with Lady. She helped me out a lot, like a cool big sis," Finn stated. Jake looked confused before he faced Lady who just nodded. Jake just smiled. "Well cool. Princess Bubblegum invited us for dinner," Jake said as the trio made their way to the Candy Kingdom.

Finn looked to Jake and Lady. Everything will be all right. Even though he may not adventure as much as Jake, he got a new big sis. Not only that, he would need to teach his nephews and nieces how to be adventurers . He knew if Jake couldn't, Lady could come because she was the "Rowdy Queen." Finn then imagined himself older with Flame Princess… Would they may be like Jake and Lady? He thought so.

He looked to the night sky.

"Yeah, everything will be all right," Finn said as he, Lady and Jake raced to the Candy Kingdom.

**I hoped you liked my story. Yeah, I wondered about if Jake married Lady, that would make her Finn's sister-in-law. How would they get along? This is my first piece of real creative writing in a LOOONG while. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments, reviews, criticisms and suggestions. **

**Thanks everyone and I hope to have something else soon!**


	2. Sequel Planned!

Yeah, I saw the trailers for Jake the Dad! Can't wait to see the episode. Now, what does this mean for the story. Well, it means there will be a sequel. I will need to examine the episode and figure out what will be about. However, by next week I hope to have it out. Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews.


End file.
